Pentagonanschlag am 11. September 2001
Am 11. September 2001 kam es zu mehreren Anschlägen in den USA, von denen einer das Pentagon, Sitz des amerikanischen Verteidigungsministeriums, traf. Um 9:37 soll der Flug American Airlines 77 in die Außenfassade des Pentagon gerast sein, dabei starben 125 Mitarbeiter des Pentagon und 64 Menschen im Flugzeug. Der Flug soll zuvor von einer islamistisch motivierten Gruppe in seine Gewalt gebracht worden sein. Ablauf ("Offizielle Version") Der Flug American Airlines 77, eine Boeing 757, startete mit 10 Minuten Verspätung um 8:20 vom Washington Dulles International Airport. Sein Reiseziel war der Los Angeles International Airport, und dementsprechend viel Treibstoff führte der Flug mit. Zwischen 8:50 und 9:00 sollen Hani Hanjour, Khalid al-Mihdhar, Majed Moqed, Nawaf al-Hazmi und Salem al-Hazmi das Flugzeug in ihre Gewalt gebracht haben und den Flugtransponder abgeschaltet haben. Sie programmierten in den Bordcomputer den Washingtoner Flughafen als neues Ziel ein. Als für sie das Pentagon in Sichtweite kam, waren sie noch zu hoch, um es direkt anzusteuern, weshalb sie eine Kurve flogen, um absinken zu können. Um 9:37 traf AA 77 das Pentagon und durchschlug drei Ringe des Gebäudes. Um 10:10 brach ein 23 m breiter Teil über der Einschlagsstelle des Pentagon ein. angebliche Täter Theorien Es war kein Flugzeug Am Pentagon wird, wie auch beim Absturz von Shanksville (Pennsylvania), spekuliert, es habe gar keine Flugzeuge gegeben. Alternativ wird dazu meist die Theorie verbreitet, dass es sich um Flugzeugdrohnen oder um Sprengstoff gehandelt habe. wdr.de Die Flüge AA 77 und UA 93: Was passierte mit den Flugzeugen? Es gab keine Flugzeugtrümmer Ein Hauptargument für diese Theorie sind immer wieder Fotos der Anschläge, auf denen man angeblich keine Überreste eines Flugzeugs erkennen kann, was bei den Verschwörungstheoretikern die Schlussfolgerung ergibt, es gab auch keine Flugzeuge. Allerdings ist es ein leichtes, ein Bild zu zeigen, auf dem keine größeren Trümmer zu sehen sind, und Bilder zu verschweigen, die Trümmer zeigen. Der Grund, warum es wenige oder keine größeren Trümmer gibt, ist einfach: Ein Flugzeug ist meist sehr leicht gebaut und dementsprechend auch nicht sehr stabil (die Aluminiumhülle hat nur 2 mm Wandstärke), was Aufschläge bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten betrifft. Verschwörungstheoretiker führen unter anderem Bilder von Flugzeugabstürzen an, bei denen große Trümmer zu erkennen sind, sie unterlassen es aber, (beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt) Auskunft über die Umstände dieser Abstürze zu geben (etwa ob es einen Notlandeversuch gab, beim dem die Geschwindigkeit weitestgehend gedrosselt wurde, ob das Flugzeug mit Hindernissen kollidierte etc.). Ein Absturz unter relativ ähnlichen Bedingungen stellt El-Al-Flug 1862 dar. Auch die Hitzeentwicklung bei einem Brand kann die Aluminiumhülle unter Spannung setzen und so bersten lassen. Der Schmelzpunkt von Aluminium liegt bei 660,32 °C, sodass die Hülle bei einem Brand leicht zu unscheinbaren Trümmern zerfällt (vgl. dieses Flugzeug das kurz nach der Landung ausbrannte). Die Flugzeuge, die in den 11. September verwickelt waren, führten alle große Mengen Kerosin mit sich. Beim Pentagon kommt hinzu, dass der Großteil der Trümmer nicht vor (wie es die meisten Fotos dieser Theorie zeigen), sondern in dem Gebäude lagen (Bilder von Flugzeugtrümmern im Pentagon). Mehrere Zeugen bestätigten, dass das Objekt, das das Pentagon traf, in ihm verschwunden ist. Zu guter Letzt muss gesagt werden, dass es Fotos von Flugzeugtrümmern, sogar mit erkennbarer Lackierung des Flugunternehmens gab. Laternen Ein weiteres Argument für diese Theorie ist, dass in der Einflugschneise Laternen den Weg des Flugzeugs behinderten, es aber kein Foto von umgerissenen Laternen gäbe. Dieses Argument ist leicht zu widerlegen, denn es gibt drei umgeworfene Laternen ( Foto von umgeworfener Laterne). Kritiker der offziellen Version stellen bei den Bildern der Laternen aber fest, dass die Laternen nicht abgesäbelt, sondern aus ihrer Bodenverankerung gerissen oder genommen wurden (Es ist auch kein Zeugenbericht bekannt, der behauptet, die Laternen seien abmontiert worden). Eine Erklärung, warum die Laternen zwangsweise abgesäbelt werden müssen, gab es bisher nicht; es gibt allerdings Bilder von Crashtest mit Autos, die zeigen, dass Laternen an der Verankerung ausbrechen. Dies scheint eine beabsichtigte Sollbruchstelle zu sein, um im Falle eines Autounfalls Schaden von Menschen abzuwenden. Der Rasen, einige Fenster und andere Gegenstände sind unbeschadet Laut einigen Kritikern an der "offiziellen" Version ist der unbeschadete Rasen ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass kein Flugzeug in das Pentagon stürzte. Auch würden Fotos Gegenstände (Kabelrollen) knapp vor der angeblichen Einschlagsstelle zeigen, die scheinbar vollkommen intakt sind. Auch einige der Fenster in der Nähe des Einschlages blieben intakt. Wie zwingend notwendig der Schaden am Rasen ist, wenn das Flugzeug in die erste Etage des Gebäudes einschlägt, so den Rasen also kaum berührt, ist nicht bekannt. Die Kabelrollen liegen aus der Perspektive des Fotografen zwar vor dem Einschlagsloch, doch der Flug kam aus einer Richtung, in der diese nicht im Weg lagen. Dass Fenster erhalten blieben, liegt an der mehr oder weniger glücklichen Fügung, dass in diesem Teil des Pentagons bombensichere Fenster eingebaut waren. Autos hätten weggeblasen werden müssen Der Luftstrom der Triebwerke einer 757 reicht aus, um ein Auto herumzuwirbeln. Auf der Autobahn, die das Flugzeug hätte knapp überfliegen müssen, fand nichts dergleichen statt. Das Loch ist zu klein Häufig wird die Ansicht vertreten, dass der Schaden am Pentagon zu klein war für ein Flugzeug dieses Typs. Meist entsteht der Eindruck des zu kleinen Loches durch eine Fehlinformation: Es wird ein Bild gezeigt auf dem ein Loch zu sehen ist, welches aber zu großen Teilen von einem Löschstrahl verdeckt wird (weshalb nur der Schaden in des 1. Obergeschosses zu sehen ist); um diesen Fehler auszuschließen hier ein deutlicheres Bild von der Einschlagstelle. Daten hierzu: American Airlines 77: Typ: Boeing 757-223 Durchmesser am Rumpf : 3,76 m Spannweite : 38,05 m Länge : 47,32 m Beim Einschlag wurde ein Loch in das Pentagon gebohrt mit etwa 95 m Länge (am weitesten flogen die Flugschreiber), etwa 50 Pfeiler wurden schwer beschädigt bis zerstört. Über dem Loch knickte später ein 23 m langer Teil ab, was in etwa der Breite des Lochs an der Fassade entsprechen wird. Das sind 60% der Spannweite und entspricht in etwa dem Abstand zwischen den voneinander abgewandten Seiten der Turbinen. Turbinen und Cockpit sind die Teile, die aufgrund ihrer Masse und stabilen Bauweise den meisten Schaden erzeugen, alle anderen Teile (Heckflosse, Flügelspitzen) sind sehr leicht gebaut, zerbersten also eher, als dass sie größere Schäden hinterlassen (ein größerer Teil der Heckflosse, erkennbar an den Farben des Logos von American Airlines, wurde auf dem Rasen vor dem Pentagon gefunden). Der anfängliche Schaden begrenzte sich nicht nur auf eine Etage, wodurch auch die Höhe des Flugzeugs in etwa passt. Bild, Horizontaler Querschnitt mit Flugzeug im Verhältnis zum Schaden Gegenargument: Zeugenberichte Am Pentagon gab es etwa 50-100 Zeugen für den Anschlag. Z.B. sah Allan Walace, ein Feuerwehrmann am Pentagon, das Flugzeug. Mehrere Zeuge berichteten aber auch von einem Geräusch wie beim Einschlag einer Rakete, wobei es allerdings bedacht werden müsste, dass wohl die wenigsten dieser Zeugen wirkliche Erfahrungen mit dem Geräuschen einschlagender Raketen haben dürften. Gegenargument: Flugschreiber Man fand die beiden Flugschreiber der Maschine. Kameraaufnahmen Die Kameraaufnahmen vom Pentagon zeigen angeblich keine Flugzeuge. Die Aufnahmen vom Pentagon (Kamera: 1, 2) zeigen allerdings ein Objekt bzw. die Spitze(?) eines Objekts kurz vor dem Einschlag (laut "offizieller" Version das Flugzeug). Hier die Bilder des Objekts (links Vergleichsbild, rechts Bild mit Objekt) Etwas, dass die Aufnahmen aber deutlich zeigen, ist ein riesiger Feuerball, etwas das eigentlich mehr zu einer Kerosinexplosion oder einer Brandbombe passt als zu einem (militärischen) Sprengstoff. Mit dem Einschlag taucht ein merkwürdiger Schweif des Flugobjekts auf. Ein Kondensstreifen wird von den meisten ausgeschlossen. Verschwörungstheoretiker halten es für die Spur eines Raketenantriebs, andere für aufgewirbelten Staub. Manche halten den Schweif für ein Anzeichen dafür, dass das Objekt eine Geschwindigkeit von mindestens Mach 1 (Schallgeschwindigkeit) besitzt. Der Film 9/11 Case Study: Pentagon Flight 77 führt diesen Schweif darauf zurück, das eine Turbine beim Zusammenprall mit einer Laterne beschädigt wurde. Eine recht unpopuläre Theorie interpretiert den Schweif als Chemtrail, den die Terroristen vermutlich aus Unwissenheit nicht abstellen konnten. Die Raketentheorie wird manchmal mit Bildern des Objekts untermauert, bei denen der angebliche Flugkörper eingerahmt wird; allerdings wird hier in manchen Fällen (möglicherweise beabsichtigt) schlampig gearbeitet, und Umrisse werden dem Flugkörper zugerechnet, die schon vor dem Einschlag bzw. danach zu sehen sind (wie die Vergleichsbilder zeigen). Auf einer der Kameras ist 5 Sekunden nach dem Einschlag, als der Feuerball schon vom Gebäude abgehoben ist, ein starke Überbelichtung zu sehen. Die andere Kamera zeigt diesen Lichtblitz nicht, obwohl sie näher am Geschehen steht. Laut den Skeptikern der OVT existieren weitere Aufnahmen von dem Einschlag, die der Öffentlichkeit aber vorenthalten werden. Das FBI gibt an dass diese Aufnahmen existieren, aber nicht das Flugzeug zeigen. Die Skeptiker beharren aber dennoch darauf, dass diese Aufnahmen freigegeben werden sollen, und argumentieren, dass, wenn die Aufnahmen nichts zeigen, was der Regierung schadet, diese auch problemlos veröffentlicht werden könnten. Warum die Aufnahmen nicht veröffentlicht werden, ist unklar, allerdings kursiert das Gerücht, daß auf den Kameraaufnahmen gewisse Copyright-Rechte bestehen, weshalb sie nicht einfach veröffentlicht werden können, ohne das der Copyrightinhaber seine Zustimmung gibt (Der Wert einer Aufnahme des Objekts, das ins Pentagon gerasst ist, dürfe den sechsstelligen Bereich übersteigen, weshalb es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass eine solche Aufnahme eher an ein privates Medienunternehmen verkauft wird). *Analyse der im Mai 2006 veröffentlichten Videoaufzeichnung aus verschwörungstheoretischer Sicht *Überwachungsvideo der Citgo Tankstelle bei youtube zeigt das Pentagon nicht *Überwachungsvideo des Doubletree Hotel bei youtube zeigt den Einschlag aber nicht das Flugzeug, sondern höchstens mit sehr viel Phantasie ein Leitwerk Treffsicherheit Das Flugzeug hat am Pentagon genau den ersten Stock getroffen, was, laut Verschwörungstheoretikern, eine fliegerische Meisterleistung wäre, zu der die Islamisten nicht in der Lage gewesen wären. Ihre früheren Fluglehrer hätten zudem noch bescheinigt, dass die vermeintlichen Täter keine guten Leistungen gebracht hätten. Der Fluglehrer Marcel Bernard sagte allerdings auch aus: "Das Zielen auf das Pentagon ist keine fliegerische Meisterleistung... (ein entführtes Flugzeug) war dazu durchaus in der Lage." "Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass jemand, der einmal ein entführtes Flugzeug auf Kursgebracht hat, in der Lage war, dieses auf ein bestimmtes Gebäude zielen zu lassen und es zu treffen." "Die schwierigsten Flugmanöver sind Landen und Starten." (http://911research.wtc7.net/cache/disinfo/deceptions/nynewsday_sep23.html) Desweiteren ist nicht klar, ob die Entführer überhaupt beabsichtigten, das Flugzeug an diesem Punkt (1. Stock) zum Einschlag zu bringen, weshalb man nicht sagen kann, ob es eine fliegerische Meisterleistung oder einfach nur purer Zufall war. *wdr.de: Wie gut waren die Terrorpiloten ausgebildet? *Spiegel Online: Wie konnten die Entführer mit ihrer geringen Erfahrung das Pentagon treffen? *Nachstellung des Pentagonanschlags mit Flugsimulator Flugschleife Wenige Minuten, bevor die 757 in das Pentagon gekracht ist, soll sie laut Radaraufzeichnungen und dem angeblich gefundenen Flugdatenschreiber eine Schleife geflogen sein. Kritiker der offiziellen Version sehen hier ein Indiz dafür, dass das Pentagon gezielt an einer Stelle angeflogen wurde, an der es den geringsten Schaden verursacht, denn einerseits befand sich Rumsfeld genau auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Gebäudes, und andererseits waren im betroffenen Teil des Pentagon Renovierungsarbeiten, weshalb es eine geringere Zahl an Toten gab, als sie sonst zu erwarten wäre. Kritiker wenden außerdem ein, dass das Flugzeug sich zunächst auf einer einprogrammierten Flugroute zum Washingtoner Flughafen befand, bis das Pentagon für sie in Sichtweite kam. Danach hätte sie eine Schleife fliegen müssen, um Höhe zu verlieren, da sie sonst das Pentagon nicht an der Fassade hätten treffen können. Auch zeige sich, wenn man rekonstruierte Flugroute betrachtet, dass die Attentäter keineswegs um das Gebäude herum geflogen sind, sondern es dort trafen, wo für sie am ehesten die Möglichkeit bestand. Die Flugschleife wird oft auch als Gegenargument zur Raketentheorie angeführt, da eine solche problemlos einen durchgängig geraden Anflug durchführen könnte. Absturzmarkierung Auf Satelitenbildern vor dem 11. September kann man eine deutliche verfärbte Linie auf dem Rasen erkennen, die offenbar genau mit dem Einflugswinkel des Objekts übereinstimmt, welches das Pentagon am 11. September traf. Laut einigen Skeptikern wie Gerhard Wisnewski handelt es sich dabei um eine Markierung, die anzeigen sollte, wo das Flugzeug einschlagen sollte. Andere wiederum bemängeln an dieser Theorie, dass es in der Umgebung des Pentagon genügend Orientierungspunkte gebe, sei es ein Autobahnkreuz, Gleise oder Hotelkomplexe, dagegen erschien die Markierung mit vielleicht gerade mal einhundert Metern Länge als viel zu klein. Kritiker sehen in dieser Markierung nichts weiter als einen Trampelpfad zwischen Versorgungschächten des Pentagon. Desweiteren vertreten viele Alternativtheorien zum Pentagonanschlag die Auffassung, dass es kein Pilot war, der die Maschine steuerte, und eine optische Markierung ist für eine Rakete, eine Drohne oder ein ferngesteuertes Flugzeug vollkommen unnötig. Das Gebäude ist wie durchgeschnitten Einige meinen an dem Schaden am Pentagon zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine kontrollierte Zerstörung gehandelt hat, denn auf vielen Fotos ist zu sehen, dass links vom Einschlag das Gebäude so steht, als wäre es gerade "abgeschnitten" worden. Tatsächlich fand sich an diesem Schnitt des Gebäudes eine Dehnungsfuge, weshalb es keine tragenden Kontakte zwischen dem Teil links und dem Teil rechts von der Dehnungsfuge gab. Somit konnte der rechte Teil einstürzen, wärend der linke Teil stehen blieb. Dehnungsfugen finden sich in den meisten Gebäuden alle 25 Meter - am Boden meist durch eine mit einem Elastomer gefüllte Fuge erkennbar. Zu sehen ist dies z.B. in Schulen, Universitäten und anderen großen Bauten mit "festem" Boden (nicht aber in Turnhallen oder Tiefgaragen, da bei ersteren der Boden nicht hart (Holz/Linoleum) ist, und bei zweiteren keine große Wärmespannungen zu erwarten sind). Es war ein anderer Flugkörper Gefundene Trümmer passen nicht zu den Flugzeugen Einige Verschwörungstheoretiker geben unter Berufung auf "Experten" an, dass gefundene Trümmer, etwa die Turbinen, mit den Flugzeugen, die (angeblich) entführt wurden, nicht übereinstimmen. Gegenargument: DNA-Tests Bei DNA-Tests der nach den Abstürzen verbleibenden menschlichen Überreste konnten viele der Opfer und Täter identifiziert werden. siehe auch Allgemein DNA-Tests Gegenargument: Wohin verschwanden die "echten" Flugzeuge? Wenn das Flugzeug am Pentagon ein anderes war, wohin ist dann die Passagiermaschine verschwunden? Verschwörungstheoretiker beantworten diese Frage unterschiedlich, entweder es hat diese entführten Flüge, mitsamt seinen Opfern, nie gegeben, oder sie seien an einem unbekannten Ort verschleppt bzw. zum Absturz gebracht worden. Gegen eine Nichtexistenz der entführten Flüge sprechen (eventuell fälschbare) Funkübertragungen und Anrufe der Passagiere bei ihren Angehörigen. Alternativtheorie: Bombenanschlag Die Bombenanschlagstheorie stützt sich vor allem darauf, dass keine bzw. keine große Menge von Überresten eines Flugzeugs gefunden wurde und sich auch sonst die Schäden in der Umgebung in Grenzen halten. Folglich geht man davon aus, dass die Explosion innerhalb des Pentagon stattfand. Heute hat diese Theorie allerdings kaum noch Anhänger, da die veröffentlichten Filmaufnahmen zeigen, daß ein schwer zu definierendes Objekt in das Pentagon einschlägt. Korditgeruch Der Zeuge Don Perkal hat die Explosion nicht gesehen, sagte aber aus "A bomb had gone off. I could smell the cordite. I knew explosives had been set off somewhere". Kordit findet Anwendung als Treibmittel für Geschosse und besteht aus Nitrozellulose (Schießbaumwolle) mit Nitroglyzerin und Vaseline. Bei der Explosion entwickelt es sechsmal soviel Druck wie Schwarzpulver, es entsteht aber kaum Rauch. Von einer Verwendung von Kordit in Raketen ist nichts bekannt. Alternativtheorie: Raketeneinschlag Wenn kein Flugzeug das Pentagon getroffen hat, dann muss es etwas anderes gewesen sein. Der Pariser Thierry Meyssan stellte die These auf, dass es sich dabei um einen Marschflugkörper ("Cruise Missile") gehandelt hat. Nach seiner Ansicht sind die Schäden zu klein für ein Flugzeug. Alternativtheorie: andere Flugzeuge oder Flugzeugattrappen Die Erklärung dafür, dass so viele Zeugen ein Flugzeug sahen, wird in diesem Fall so beantwortet: Bei den gesehenen Flugzeugen handelte es sich um andere Flugzeugtypen oder flugzeugartige Sprengkörper (Drohnen), die nur auf den ersten Blick wie die angeblichen Flugzeuge aussahen. Viele sehen in dem Flugkörper eine Global Hawk (Der erreicht allerdings nur eine Geschwindigkeit von 250 max. 350 km/h). Einschätzung eines Fluglotsen Die Fluglotsin Danielle O'Brien sagte aus: "Die Geschwindigkeit, die Manövrierbarkeit, wie es in den Kurven flog, wir alle im Radarkontrollraum, als erfahrene Fluglotsen, dachten, es wäre ein Militärflugzeug". Kritik durch Fernsteuerungs-Theorie Anhänger der Fernsteuerungs-Hypothese gehen davon aus, dass die Flugzeuge am 11. September von außen gesteuert wurden, wie man es bei den Flugzeugen die ins World Trade Center eingeschlagen sind gesehen hat. Die Alternativtheorien zum Pentagonanschlag gehen allerdings häufig davon aus, dass es nicht der American Airlines Flug 77 gewesen sein kann, der ins Pentagon krachte, was bedeutet, daß Flug AA 77 entweder verschwunden ist oder nie existiert hätte. Dies wird von Anhängern der Fernsteuerungs-Hypothese häufig kritisiert, da es nach ihrer Auffassung genausogut möglich war, ein Flugzeug in das Pentagon zu fern zu steuern, wie auch schon in das World Trade Center. Themenkomplex Weblinks *Psiram: Pentagon *Popularmechanics: Pentagon *Conspiracy Wiki: 9/11 Pentagon Attack en:Pentagon on 9/11 Kategorie:9/11